Wedding Disaster
by Fixerofstories
Summary: When Cinderella and her prince arrive for their honeymoon they are ambushed by pirates who kidnap Cinderella. Will she ever see her prince again?
1. Chapter 1

cinderella's wedding night disaster.

by bradhig

based on cinderella by Disney.

Cinderella and Prince Chirstepher were heading to their honeymoon. Cinderella wore an off the shoulders wedding gown with bows around the base and sash around the top. It remined her of the pink dress the mice made before her stepfamily wrecked it.  
Cinderella was leaning into the prince's side with her head on his shoulder. Unfortunately she was not educated in love making and was confused about what she was to do with her love tonight.

"It just sounds disgusting and painful. "Cinderella said.

"At first it is pain and then after that it's all pleasure. "Prince Chirstepher said.

"My stepmother never told me about such things. She said I would never end up with a man. "Cinderella and the prince laughed at the last part.

"Why was she so mean to you? "Prince chirstepher asked.

"I don't know why. "Cinderella answered.

"I heard there was going to be bleeding and pain fow awhile. It just scares me. "Cinderella said.

"That only happens when I take your innocennce away. "Chirstepher said.

"Doesn't that bother you? "Cinderella asked.

"Why should it? THat's what happened to your mother and mine after they slept with their husbands "Chirstepher said.

"Did they give it back? Could you? "Cinderella asked.

"No I can't. Once it's gone then it's gone for good. You won't look different or feel different. "Chirstepher said.

"That's sad. I guess I will figure it out as we do it. "Cinderella said.

They were approaching a small castle like structure where they would spend their honeymoon.

"My family used to spend our summer here. I will show you around inside. " Chirstepher said.

He picked up Cinderella and carried her inside. She giggled as he took her in his arms.

"You don't need to carry me. "Cinderella said.

"It's tradition for the groon to carry his bride into the bedrweoom. I'll be carrying into more then that. "Chirstepher said.

He carried her into the main entrance. A large starcase led upstairs. Two doors one on the left and one on the right. THey ented the right door and into the dinning room. A rectangle shaped table sat in the middle of the room with two chairs and a candlelabra sat in the middle of the table. They went through a door at the far end and entered the kitchen. The stove sat to their left with a cabinet full of pans next to it.

"Where are the servents? "Cinderella asked.

"It's just us so we can be alone. I guess you will be spending a lot of time in here. "Chirstepher said.

"I brought my servent dress ,but I didn't think I would need it. "Cinderella said.

"You don't have to wear it here if you don't want to. You could wear what you have on now in there. "Chirstepher said.

"Cook in my wedding dress? That's silly. "Cinderella giggled.

"I wouldn't mind be served by a bride or you could just where an apron. "Chirstepher said.

"I think I should use my old dress. "Cinderella blushed.

"I always wanted a blushing bride. Guess I got one. "Chirstepher said.

They left the kitchen and went across the main entrance into the study. There was a bookcase on the right and chairs on the left. Then they headed upstairs. There was a small ballroom at the top of the stairs. Another staiway headed up to the bedroom. There was a music room to the left of the ballroom with a piano and harp.

"A ballroom where we can dance the night away. Where do we get the music? "Cinderella asked.

"We imagine it. "Chirstepher said.

They headed up the stairs and arrvied outside the bedroom. Cinderella's nerves started shaking.

"Don't worry honey. I don't want to hurt you. It will be aright. "Chirstepher said.

He opened the door and put Cinderella on thed bed. Then he turned to closed the door. After closing the door Chirstepher turned around to find four men holding Cinderlla down and holding her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"Get your hands off my wife! "Chirstepher yelled.

They were pirates that had been waiting for the couple. The leader was called John Midland and he wore a blue bandana ,black pants and blue and white stripped shirt.

"Look what we caught. A bride and her groom. She will make a fine addition to our catch. " John Midland said.  
"If you hurt her I will kill you. "Prince Chirstepher warned

"Just try and stop us. We got a reliable tipoff that you would be here. This bride will be going to Lethorb island where she will be forced to pleasure men from all over. "John Midland said.

"She is my wife not some sex slave. "Prince Chirstepher said.

The prince attacked the pirates. He throw a punch and knocked on down ,then another landed a punch to the side of his head and knocked him back. The prince fell against the wall and was knocked out.

"You won't be needing that where you are going. "John Midland said as he removed Cinderella's wedding ring.

He throw it against the wall and it landed near the unconscious princulde. The pirates left and Midland held Cinderlla over his shoulder.

"Let me go. Do you know I am a princess. "Cinderella asked.

No one answered. Cinderella knew someone had tipped off the pirates to where she was going for her honeymoon but who?


	2. Chapter 2

Cinderella's wedding night disaster. part 2 chasing his bride

by bradhig

based on Cinderella by Disney.

Author's note. I have been having problems with my laptop lately. Even when I turn off the touchpad the cursor jumps around the screen and sometimes causes me misspell words.

Prince Christopher found himself on the floor of the bedroom when he came to. He saw Cinderella's wedding ring nearby and picked it up. He put the ring in his pocket and got up. Christopher ran down the stairs as fast as he could and then ran outside. The Coachman and Footman were dead after the pirates stabbed them. He turned towards the ocean and saw the pirates in their rowboat heading for their ship which he could not see even in the moonlit night. The moon was not quite full ,but would be soon. The prince ran back to Major ,Cinderella's horse at the front of the carriage that brought them. Major was upset by the sight of Cinderella being carried off by the pirates. He put a saddle on the horse and climbed up.

"Come on we need to get back to the palace to tell the king about this. Then we can figure out how to save Cinderella"  
Christopher said.

Major didn't need coaxing he took off like a rocket and raced down the road. Christopher struggled to stay awake. Meanwhile the pirates reached their ship waiting near the honeymoon spot. The brown wooden ship had two masts. The captain carried Cinderella towards the back of the ship. He entered a double door below the bridge and the poop-deck above that. Inside was a large cell with four other women inside. The pirate captain put Cinderella on the floor between the others. He locked the door and left. One girl in a girl dress with puffy shoulders similar to Cinderella's ball gown, and light green things by her waist. The girl had blue eyes.

"Oh no they kidnapped a bride on her wedding day. "Janet said.

Susan a blond with a red dress similar to Janet's approached Cinderella.

"Do you know who that is? Susan asked.

"It's the Princess Cinderella. How did they get a hold of her? "Susan asked.

Two other girls approached cinderella. They were twin sisters who were blonds but their hair was darker in color then Cinderella's. Their names were Bonnie and Connie. They had brown eyes.

"They must have kidnapped her before the ceremony. She doesn't have a wedding ring. "Janet said.

"We were starting our honeymoon when the pirates grabbed me out of the bedroom. They took off my ring and threw it on the floor. " Cinderella explained.

"You didn't even get to consummate the marriage? How sad" Susan said.

"Consummate? What does that mean? "Cinderella asked.

"To make love with your husband for the first time. "Susan said.

"I was told it hurts the first time and their is... "Cinderella was cut off.

"You mean no one told you about it? "Janet asked.

"Stepmother wouldn't tell me because she didn't believe I would ever end up in bed with a man. "Cinderella said.

"How mean. Well I guess I can explain it. "Janet said.

"The pain only occurs the first time when your husband takes your virginity away. After that it's all pleasure and I mean pleasure. "Janet explained.

"Why should he have to take my virginity away? That's what bothers me. "Cinderella was worried.

"Because your supposed to give it to the one you love and plan to spend the rest of your life with. You can never get it back. "Janet said.

"As long it was taken by the one you love it's okay. You won't feel or look any different. "Janet continued.

"You need to make it a special moment. Maybe there is a time at night that is special to you or you have special song you could play in your head. "Janet said.

"What about children? Could that happen? "Cinderella asked?

"I doubt you would come back from your honeymoon with baby. While we know what goes on inside our bodies that creates babies. We just don't know what the trigger is. I have a theory. "Janet stated.

"I behind when a husband and wife love each other and express that love while doing it. Not always by kissing ,then the love collides in the woman and makes a baby. I hope to test it someday. "Janet said.

"Do you have a boyfriend? "Cinderella asked.

"Yes his name is Ray and he told me to wait for him by the palace gate. I think he was going to prepose to me and the pirates got me. We have been together for two years. "Janet cried.

"You will see him again. I promise you. "Cinderella said.

"She's a princess and they will probably send the whole navy after you. "Susan said.

"Cinderella maybe you could answer a few questions for us? "Susan asked.

"About what? "Cinderella replied.

"About the Midnight Ball. Why were you just wandering around, why did you run away at midnight which caused soo much trouble? "Janet asked.

"Oh That. Well I have never been to the palace before and didn't know my way around. "Cinderella said.

"I had to leave at midnight ,because my gown turned back into the pink gown my step family wrecked so I couldn't go to the ball. "Cinderella explained.

To the girls the answers lead to more questions about Cinderella's past life while the prince raced through the night to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

cinderella's wedding night disaster. part 3 heading out to sea

by bradhig

based on cinderella by Disney.

Prince Christopher rode through the night racing home as fast as he could. He was in town heading uphill towards the palace gates. A guard spots him.

"The prince has returned. Open the gates! "the guard shouted.

The twin gates part and the prince rides in. He stops major near the main steps and gets off. As Christopher starts running up the steps he stumbles and struggles to get back up. The grand duke sees him.

"Your highness are you all right? "the duke asked.

"Thhheeeeeeyyyy kiiiidddddnnappped tttthheee ppprrrincccesss CCCCiiinnndeeer... "The prince studdered badly from exhaustion.

"Oh no! Wake the King now! "Shouted the duke.

Late the king ,the grand duke ,and the prince met in the library. They brought food and water for the prince so he could regain his strength. He explained what happened to the king and duke.

"..After I closed the door and turned around they already had Cinderella in their hands. Then I was knocked out. This is all that is left of her. The pirates removed it from her finger. "The prince spoke as he took out Cinderella's wedding ring.

"You didn't even get to consummate the marriage? "the king asked.

"No and now she is heading towards Lethorb island. "Christopher cried.

"Why do bad things always happen to her? "he continued.

"This is a disaster! We will send every ship in the navy after them. "The king spoke.

"I only need one. The flaship Alexandra which has steam power in addition to sails. The wind is blowing inland and slowing the pirates dwon. "Prince Christopher explained.

"I will order it made ready to sail in the morning. You need rest boy. "The king said.

Prince Christopher reluctantly agreed.

"How did they know where you were going on your honeymoon? "The duke asked.

"The three of us knew where I was going and some of the servents knew. It has to be a servent who told someone else the location and they told the pirates. No servent would ever want to deal with the pirates themself. "Prince Christopher explained.

"Then you will have to start interrogating them in the morning. If I start asking them questions they may get suspicious. "The king said to the grand duke.

"Very well. "the duke agreed and knew the king was right for once.

They went to sleep. That night Christopher and Cinderella had the same dream. They were dancing in the ballroom of the palace. Cinderella was wearing her wedding dress. They were similing and looking into each others eye's Just as they were about to kiss they both woke up. Christopher sat up and groaned 'Cinderella!". Cinderella sat up in the cell and looked around for Christopher. She cried 'Christopher please come back! ".

The next day Christopher rode a white horse to the habor. He met the captain of the Alexandra by the gangplank. The captain wore a blue naval uniform. He had light brown hair and blue eyes.

"We have been firing the boilers all night and we are ready to sail. Where did you see the pirate ship? "The captain asked.

"I will show you. "Chirstopher said as they boarded the ship and headed to a table with a map spread out. He pointed to the area where they were on honeymoon.

"Right here off Sunset Point. "Chirstopher said.

"The wind is still blowing inland. They likely haven't gone far. We will had to this area. "Captain Ross said pointing 30 miles from the shore.

"Untie those lines and make for open water. We have a princess to save. "Captain Ross ordered.

The crew untied the dock lines and the ship headed out to sea. Once in open water it turned right and started towards the spot where the captain expected the pirates to be.

Back on the pirate ship the women were awake and talking about Cinderella's past life.

"That is so sad that they ripped up your gown. "Janet cried.

"How could your stepmother be so mean to you? You didn't do anything to her. "Susan asked.

"I don't know why. "Cinderella replied.

"She makes you servent ,then she tries to keep you from going to the ball ,locks you in your room to keep you from trying on the glass slipper ,and then breaks the slipper to keep you from marrying the prince. I think she hates you. "Susan said.

"She didn't think about you having the other slipper or she would have taken it from you or broken it. "Janet said.

"Talk about a bonehead move. "Janet laughed.

THey all laughed after that. The pirates on deck struggled on against the wind. The shore was no longer visible.

A lookout in the crow's nest atop the main mast spotted something in the distance. He made out the mast of a ship and smoke.

"Ship approaching from asterm captain! "The lookout shouted.

Captain Midland looked through his spyglass at the approaching ship.

"She's flying the royal standard. They are after the princess. Try to outrun them as best as you can. "Captain Midland orderd.

On the Alexandra the prince looked through a spyglass at the pirate ship.

"It's the pirates that took Cinderella. Close distance on that ship. "Prince Christopher ordered.


	4. Chapter 4

cinderella's wedding night disaster. part 4 Sea Battle

by bradhig

based on cinderella by Disney.

The Alexandra closed distance on the pirate ship. Prince Christopher looked through a spyglass at the pirate ship.

"Captain Ross are we close enough to fire a warning shot? "Christopher asked.

"Yes we are. Gunner prepare to put one across their bow. "Captain Ross ordered.

The men loaded powder , a cannon ball ,and rammed it down.

"Ready sir! "shouted the gunner.

"Fire! "Captain Ross ordered.

They fired the cannon and the ball sailed over the bow of the pirate ship and hit the water.

"What was that? "Janet asked.

Susan looked out the window on the side of the ship and saw the splash.

"I believe it was a warning shot. Someone is attacking the pirates. "Susan said.

On deck the pirate watched the cannon ball hit the water.

"captain do they intend to board us? "A pirate asked.

"I believe so. We with stop them. Bring the bride on deck. THat will get their attention. "Captain Midland ordered.

A pirate enterd the cell where the girls were being held and grabbed Cinderella.

"Come on princess the captain wants to see you. "The pirate said.

"Alright I am coming just let go of me so I hold my dress. "Cinderella said.

The pirate let go of her and she walked ahead of him and through the door.

"What do you want of me? "Cinderella asked captain.

The captain pointed to a plank extanding off the side of the ship.

"Time for you to walk the plank. "Captain midland ordered.

A pirate pointed a sword at her back and forced her to move. cinderella stepped on to the plank and the pirate walked behind her. The pirate captain cupped his hands and yelled at the approaching ship.

"Ahoy captain. You better back off or the princess takes a trip to Davy Jones Locker. "Captain Midland said as he pointed to the princess.

"Back off! "Captain Ross ordered.

"If they push her over I will jump in after her. "Prince Christopher said.

"you won't have a chance. That gown will drag her down like a rock. "Captain Ross said.

Christopher looked down. He was so close and so far away. The pirate kept pushing Cinderella forward. She was halfway down the plank when she loses her shoe. Cinderella turns around to get it.

"Oh no not now. "Christopher groans.

As Cinderella started to put her shoe on she saw an opening as the pirate rised his sword. Cinderella hit him in the groin.

"You little creep! "THe pirate groans.

As the pirate crounches down and grabs his groin he loses his balance and falls. Cinderella picks up the sword and fights her way back on to the deck. Years ago her father played pirates with her and now it wa paying off. Christopher saw what happened and ordered the captain to prepare to board the pirate ship. Cinderella cut one pirate's belt causing his pants to fall ,then she knocked another one down as she headed to free the other girls. Cinderella let the girls out and headed up to the bridge above the enterance to the cell. Janet set off some gun power in the hold and water flooded in.  
Prince christopher ran abroad as the Alexandar pulled along side.

"Girls the ship is sinking head to the royal ship. "Cindeerella shouted.

The pirates surrounded the prince while Cinderella grabbed a rope as she stood on the top deck.

"We got you now royal pest. "Captain Midland said as the pirates drew sword on the prince.

Cinderella swung down on the rope and wrapped her arm around Christopher. The landed on the Alexandar. The pirate ship sank. The pirates fell into the water and were pulled out by soliders and arrested. Cinderella and Christopher stood on the top deck watching the emeny ship sank.

"Cinderella You lost this. "Christopher said as he held out her wedding ring.

"My wedding ring!. I thought it was lost forever. "Cinderella said.

Cinderella walked down to the main deck and showed the other women her ring. Christopher followed her.

"It's beautiful! "Janet said.

"We will reach port in 10 hours. No more women will fear being captured by pirates."Captain Ross said.


	5. Chapter 5

cinderella's wedding night disaster. part 5 honeymoon redux

by bradhig

based on cinderella by Disney.

They stood in the courtyard of the palace. Cinderella and Christopher stood side by side holding hands. Janet watched Ray get down on one knee.

"Janet I love you with all my heart and nearly lost you to those pirates. I don't know what I would have done if you have not been saved. will you marry me? "Ray asked.

"Yes I will! "Janet said.

"Look he preposed to her and she said yes. How Romantic. "Cinderella said.

"I guess I need to find a wedding dress. "Janet said as she looked at Cinderella.

Cinderella crossed her arms. "Don't even think about it. "Cinderella said.

"I was just getting ideas for mine. "Janet said.

"We need to get back to our honeymoon. "Christopher said.

"We will ride Major back. He is glad to see you back. "christopher said.

Christopher climbed up on to the horse. Then he helped Cinderella up and she sat on his lap facing him. He wrapped his right arm around Cinderella and She held his shoulders.

"Oh how romantic. "Cinderella smiled.

"it's good to have you back. "Christopher said.

They headed off to the honeymoon castle.

"Good Luck you two. "Janet waved as the couple left the palace.

They rode back to the Honeymoon castle. Cinderella waltzed around the ballroom while Christopher checked the bedroom to make sure no one was there. He came downstairs and picked up Cinderella.

"The coast is clear. Time for bed my love. "Christopher said.

"Are you nervous? "Christopher asked.

"No the ladies on the pirate ship told me everything. "Cinderella said.

They entered the bedroom and the prince closed the door. They started dancing around and undressing at the same time.  
Cinderella took off her train and veil then stopped.

"what are you waiting for Cinderella? "Christopher asked.

"Get in bed honey. "Cinderella said.

As he finished undressing Cinderella smiled.

"Your so handsome all over. "Cinderelled replied.

Christopher was of average build and had no hair down below. Cinderella danced around slowly taking off her gown. Cinderella turned away from him and finished undressing. She held her arms over her breasts and midsection.

"I said get in bed or I won't reveal myself to you. "Cinderella said.

Christopher got in bed and waited. Cinderella put her arms down. Christopher looked on at her beauty. Cinderella had no hair in the middle.

"You are the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. That is the most beautiful gown you have ever wore. "Christopher said.

"All that work as a scullery maid sure had an effect on you. When I am king I should have you wear that in court. "  
Christopher said.

"Sit on the throne in this outfit? They would laugh at me. "Cinderella replied.

"They would see your beauty like I do. Come on and join me. "Christopher said.

Cinderella was waiting for something.

"What are you waiting for? Do you want me to keep admiring you Cinderella? "Christopher asked.

Cinderella heard the big grandfather clock downstairs start chiming and she got into bed and on to her husband. Cinderella felt pain at first as the three chime was struck. She felt pleasure after that and began kissing Christopher. He wrapped his armes around her back. The moonlight shined on them as the made love for the first time.

"Oh Christopher! "Cinderella said as she neared climax. She hit climax on the ninth chime and stopped.

When the clock stopped chimming Christopher realized why Cinderella had waited. She wanted to start at midnight.

"Midnight I should have known. "Christopher said.

"Well I lost my glass slipper at midnight and decided I would lose my virginity at midnight. "Cinderella giggled.

"Don't expect the grand duke to be looking for you with you virginity to try on. "Christopher replied.

"I know ,but I don't look any different or feel any different. "Cinderella said.

"I always see you as a virgin no matter what others say. "Christopher said.

"Don't you think we could make it an even twelve times tonight? "Cinderella asked.

"We are newlyweds Cinderella and we can try. "Christopher replied.

They managed to make love twelve times and switched places several times. When it was all over cinderella slept on top of Christopher with him still in her and his arms around her. The next day she made breakfast in the nude just to please the prince. After that she wore a dress with a yellow skirt ,brown top ,and yellow sleeves. THey when horseback riding.  
THe honeymoon was wonderful and they didn't want it to end. On the last day Cinderella lay on a coach naked with her hair down while Christopher painted her.

"It's getting cold could I please put my gown back on. "Cinderella asked.

"Not until I am finished painting the most beautiful sight in the world. I can warn you up when I am done. "  
Christopher smiled.

"I don't need that right now just my gown." Cinderella smiled back.

"There I am done. "Christopher said.

Cinderella put on the pink dress the mice made her and was ripped by her stepsisters. Anastasia had felt bad about it later and wanted to fix it for her. Despite struggling little and with CInderella's help the dress was as good as new.  
Cinderella looked at the finsiedh painting. It look almost as good as a photograph.

"WHere are you going to put that? "Cinderella asked.

"In the main hall with the family paintings. I call in the most beautiful sight in the world. "Prince Christopher said.

"It would be embarrassing. "Cinderella blushed.

"Not if people saw it the way I do. They would see only beauty. "Christopher said.

"Please don't. "Cinderella groaned.

"Alright I will put it in my room. "Christopher said.

They kissed and headed back to the palace. cinderella had her head on Christopher's shoulder.

"I don't know the first thing about being a princess. "Cinderella said.

"Your doing just fine. "Christopher said.

They put the painting in the prince's room. Cinderella and Christopher spent some time dancing in the main ballroom. A year later Cinderella and her prince attended Janet and Ray's wedding. Cinderella wore her pink gown. Janet wore an off the shoulders gown similar to Cinderella's blue gown with a ribbon just below her waist. Ray wore a black tuxedo. They exchanged their vows and put on their rings. Finally they kissed and everyone clapped. Later they met at the reception.

"you are a beautiful bride Janet. "Cinderella said.

"What do you think is going to happen now? "Janet asked.

"Your going to live happily ever after. "Cinderella smiled.

"You think so? "Janet asked.

"Yes I do. There is a full moon tonight maybe it will shine on you and Ray when you make love. "Cinderella said.

"Thanks for coming to my wedding. "Janet said.

Cinderella went to see Ray.

"You know you have to carry your bride tonight. "Cinderlla said.

"Yes I know. It will be fine. "Ray said.

The newlyweds left for their honeymoon and everyone else headed home. Cinderella and her prince returned to their palace.

the end


End file.
